The present invention relates in general to integrated circuit device structures and their fabrication. More specifically, the present invention relates to the fabrication and resulting structures of nanosheet resistors in integrated circuit devices.
Integrated circuits include multiple devices and electronic circuits on one small chip formed primarily of semiconductor material. A typical integrated circuit device includes many different types of devices, including transistor, resistors, capacitors, diodes, and the like. These devices usually are formed in various doped regions of the integrated circuit device. A resistor is typically formed using one type of transistor region (such as an n-type region or a p-type region) or by using a poly region of a transistor. As the feature size of integrated circuits becomes smaller (e.g., 7 nm and smaller), traditional methods of forming resistors in integrated circuits becomes cumbersome, as a resistor can occupy too much space to be useful.